


Me, My Wife And Her 1500 Yuan Pandahare

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: How Kya Became The Big Spoon Origin Story
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Me, My Wife And Her 1500 Yuan Pandahare

As a prominent Healer in Republic City hospital and as Chief of Police, Kya and Lin found their schedules did not always align but it was mainly Lin who would work late and come home to divest herself of her uniform and crawl into bed to find Kya already curled up asleep in it. It was easier to wrap herself around Kya, than risk waking her up by trying to snuggle into her arms.

And it was the accepted norm until one day there'd been high casualty accident at a power station. Apart from posting a guard and assigning an officer to take statements, there wasn't a lot for the Chief of Police to do. So she went home and tried to get comfortable in a bed she'd slept in by herself for years and was now suddenly impossibly big. Lin gave up after half an hour and crashed on the sofa instead.

She woke, stiff and bleary-eyed just before dawn to see a guilty looking Kya trying to tiptoe past. 

"Do you seismic sense in your sleep?" Kya laughed softly and abandoned her attempt at sneaking to sit on the sofa with Lin. "You didn't have to wait up you know."

"I didn't. Couldn't sleep in the bed." Lin rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, trying to come awake. "Do you want coffee?"

"Nooo. I am going to bed and passing out. You coming?"

Lin nodded and got up, stretching herself fully before following Kya. 

It happened twice more that Kya came home to find Lin asleep in the sofa. The next day, after the third time, Kya came home with a huge stuffed pandahare.

"What. Is that." Lin stared at her wife.

"It's for you!" Kya made the cuddly toy wiggle from side to side, it's large ears flopping around as she did. "For when I'm the one who works late. So you can sleep."

"If you think I'm sleeping with that then your sleep deprivation is getting to you. Go to bed."

"Fìne." Kya nodded and went into the bedroom. 

Lin felt guilty at her reaction and, unable to focus on her paperwork with that hanging over her head, decided to call it an early night as well. She was well prepared to find Kya asleep and hugging the ridiculous thing and merely slid into her usual spot and draped an arm around both of them.

There'd been an outbreak of a virus in a school; not deadly but leaving many children in need of treatment. Lin once again found herself, having done everything she could, waiting for her wife to come home. She eyed the sofa, pinched her nose and decided to save herself the crick in the neck and go to bed.

The pandahare had yet to be given a name, despite becoming a mildly permanent fixture in their sleeping arrangements. It was soft and it smelled of Kya. And Lin, hugging her close to her, was asleep in minutes.

She woke up to the distant shrill of a frantically ringing phone. She blinked sleepily, feeling too safe and warm, with the weight of Kya behind her, to understand its urgency and besides, Kya had tightened her hug and Lin had never fought to get out of those since the day Kya had first given her one. Eventually it stopped and she drifted back off to continue the best sleep she'd ever had.

And ever since that day, Lin always made sure she was home in time to go to bed with Kya so she could curl up as the little spoon. 


End file.
